As products including printed circuit boards shrink in size, the space available on a printed circuit board becomes more scarce and valuable. The most valuable space on a printed circuit board is the contiguous area defined within the peripheral outline of the board. Known methods for retaining printed circuit boards within a product enclosure typically require use of fasteners or snap-legs in the housing that engage portions of the valuable contiguous area described above. As such, portions of the contiguous area are deemed “keepouts” and/or require placement of holes in locations that could otherwise be used for component placement and/or traces that electrically interconnect components. Aside from the need to allow for keepouts, snap-fit assemblies are otherwise desirable in that the snap-legs are integrally molded into the enclosure housing and reduce part-count and labor content. Unfortunately, known snap-fit methods and structures for printed circuit board installation have exhibited susceptibility to dislodgement of the printed circuit board under harsh conditions such as shock and vibration often encountered in an industrial environment. With the foregoing considerations in mind, it has been deemed desirable to provide a space effective structure and method for retaining printed circuit boards within a housing in order to maximize the usable area on a printed circuit board in an economical and effective manner.